<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наш дружелюбный тайный друг by red_cola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073777">Наш дружелюбный тайный друг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cola/pseuds/red_cola'>red_cola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Magic School, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Witchcraft, superhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cola/pseuds/red_cola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— И, в конце концов, кто вы такие?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Троица опять переглянулась, и Гермиона ответила:</i>
  <br/>
  <i>— Мы волшебники, Питер. И ты попал в Хогвартс — Школу Чародейства и Волшебства.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наш дружелюбный тайный друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Если в этом месте есть земля и небо, значит, следуя логике, есть день и ночь, и утро непременно наступит. Главное, не отчаиваться. Законы мироздания не перестали действовать, пусть и в такой невероятной ситуации.</p>
  <p>Мысли о спасительном утре и дневном свете подействовали успокаивающе. Интересно, долго ли еще до рассвета? Питер не знал, сколько сейчас времени. Все функции костюма Человека-паука перестали работать. А смартфон остался в рюкзаке, который, по всей видимости, валялся теперь где-то на улицах Манхеттена. Но по ощущениям прошел примерно час с тех пор, как он очутился в этом жутком зловещем лесу.</p>
  <p>Он помнил огни небоскребов, шум мегаполиса, здание Вулворт-билдинг в закатных лучах солнца, которое он даже надумал сфотографировать. Но планы на вечер рухнули в тот миг, когда его настигла ослепляющая вспышка света. Тело перестало слушаться, его куда-то стремительно затягивало. Ощущение было такое, будто он попал в огромную центрифугу, где его прокрутило, наверное, тысячу раз, а после выкинуло в кромешную тьму, прямиком на влажную землю, густо поросшую травой и колючим кустарником.</p>
  <p>Он далеко не сразу сообразил, что очутился в ночном лесу. Непроглядная тьма поглотила его, а паучье чутье заработало во всю мощь, предупреждая о смертельной опасности. Про то, какие звуки раздавались из темноты, Питер предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать. Он даже впал в настоящую панику, но вскоре попривык и немного освоился, решив, что раз уж его не разорвало на части в первые несколько минут, значит, шанс на спасение есть.</p>
  <p>И теперь, после отчаянных и бесплодных попыток добиться ответа от цивилизации посредством бесполезного сейчас костюма, он начал думать о первобытных способах выживания. К примеру, высечь из камня искру, чтобы добыть огонь. Но чтобы высечь искру, нужно было найти камни. Питер поежился. В последний раз, когда он пытался что-то потрогать здесь, ему в руку впились острые зубки существа, похожего на маленькую фею из сказок. Но выглядела она далеко не сказочно, а скорее пугающе. Ему удалось разглядеть ее во всех ужасающих подробностях — существо обладало биолюминесценцией. Питер назвал ее Злобной Тинкер Белл.</p>
  <p>Поэтому мысли об огне были отброшены. Да и вообще, даже если он каким-то невообразимым способом разожжет костер, то неизвестно, кого привлечет этим.</p>
  <p>В итоге Питер решил, что надо попытаться уснуть. Утром, при свете, он быстрее найдет выход. Рассудив так, он приступил к обустройству логова. Действуя практически на ощупь, ему удалось сплести себе подобие гамака. На его счастье, паутина осталась при нем, и веб-шутеры работали исправно. Питер сделал вывод, что лес глушит электронный сигнал, но на механику не действует. Это открытие добавило очков в мысленно составленную им колонку «Выживу». К сожалению, в колонке «Не выживу» пунктов было все еще больше.</p>
  <p>Питер забрался в гамак и закрыл глаза. Ну, не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, здесь, в воздушном пространстве между двух деревьев, он обезопасил себя от какой-то части созданий, что населяли этот древний лес. В том, что лес древний, сомнений не было. Он никогда не видел таких огромных деревьев. Питер растянулся в гамаке, слушая поскрипывание натянутой сети, которое отвлекало его от пугающих звуков, и закрыл глаза.</p>
  <p>Сон закономерно не шел, как бы Питер не старался очистить разум. Но тут, в ставшее уже привычным звуковое сопровождение, состоящее из воя, скрипа и шипения, прорвался отчетливый звук шагов и, кажется, шепот. Человеческий шепот! Питер разобрал «котел», «пророчество», «домовик» и «астрономическая башня». И несмотря на столь странный набор слов, заметно воодушевился. Он резко сел, перевесился через гамак и посмотрел вниз, даже не надеясь что-то разглядеть в этой тьме.</p>
  <p>Но ему повезло. Три огонька, мелькнувшие у скрюченных корней деревьев, вселили надежду. Паучье чутье молчало. Точнее, не перешло из состояния «очень опасно» до «очень-очень опасно».</p>
  <p>— И стоило ради жалкого сорняка отбиваться от этих чертовых зубастых фей? — раздался раздраженный шепот, и один из огоньков яростно замелькал.</p>
  <p>Говоривший, по всей видимости, имитировал то самое отбивание.</p>
  <p>Питер присмотрелся. Три человека в странных балахонах держали в руках какие-то заостренные палки — колья? — на вершинах которых горел яркий свет. Питер отмахнулся от мысли, что это совсем непохоже на карманные фонарики, о которых он сначала подумал. Но зачем он снова все усложняет? Все ведь предельно просто! Внизу три человека, и в руках у них фонари, пусть и странные. Этого было достаточно, чтобы ощутить хоть какое-то подобие связи с реальностью.</p>
  <p>— Это не сорняк, я сто раз объясняла, — вторил первому голосу второй — такой же раздраженный, но уже женский. — Сейчас проще найти необходимый ингредиент для зелья в Запретном лесу ночью, чем в стенах школы. Вывезли добрую часть теплиц, посчитав растения нежелательными.</p>
  <p>— Неважно как, главное, что теперь у нас есть все необходимое, — третий голос был мужской.</p>
  <p>Двое мужчин и одна женщина. Точнее, два парня и одна девушка. По фигурам и голосам Питер решил, что они его ровесники.</p>
  <p>Их разговор был очень странным, но Питер знал, что ему нельзя упускать их из виду. Они — его шанс на спасение. Ну, а если они окажутся злобными, как Тинкер Белл, что укусила его, он сумеет сбежать.</p>
  <p>И Питер решился. Когда фигуры прошли прямо под его гамаком, он легко спрыгнул вниз и сразу поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен.</p>
  <p>В лицо ему тут же ударил яркий свет. Все трое наставили на него свои странные фонари.</p>
  <p>— Мерлиновы подштанники! Что это за хрень?! — истерично завопил самый высокий из троицы.</p>
  <p>— Привет, ребята, — дружелюбно поприветствовал их Питер, словно встретил старых знакомых в Старбаксе. — Я тут немного заблудился. Не подскажите, как пройти к метро или автобусной остановке?</p>
  <p>Незнакомцы переглянулись.</p>
  <p>— Заблудился? Здесь? — спросила девушка.</p>
  <p>— Да. Сам не знаю, как так вышло. Я просто... — Питер осекся, — просто прогуливался по Нью-Йорку, а потом… задумался, наверное, и как-то пришел сюда… не совсем пришел, конечно… хотя, да, пришел, — Питер решил не говорить о вспышке света и воронке, чтобы его не сочли сумасшедшим.</p>
  <p>Троица опять переглянулась. Девушка склонила голову к плечу и теперь говорила очень осторожно, с ноткой подозрительности:</p>
  <p>— Задумался и дошел от Нью-Йорка до Великобритании?</p>
  <p>— Что? — опешил Питер. Сердце бешено забилось в груди. — Как до Великобритании? Не может быть!</p>
  <p>Высокий осветил фонарем фигуру Питера с ног до головы.</p>
  <p>— Что это на нем? Кожа такая? А что с глазами? Оно оборотень? — недоумевал он. Казалось, его мало заботит то, что Питер перемахнул через океан и очутился на другом континенте. Куда больше его волновал костюм.</p>
  <p>Двое других вели себя сдержанней.</p>
  <p>— Нет, это просто костюм, — поспешно ответил Питер. Он вздохнул, решаясь, и быстро стянул маску, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов. Сейчас ему было не до сокрытия своей личности. В его интересах доказать, что он не несет угрозы. — Я не оборотень. На мне костюм из спандекса, и я человек. Человек-паук, — довершил он свою презентацию, надеясь на то, что они слышали о нем.</p>
  <p>Высокий вздрогнул и поднял палочку выше, направляя острие прямо в лоб Питера.</p>
  <p>— Вы слышали это? Паук! Пауки — это всегда не к добру.</p>
  <p>Да что ж такое! Что бы Питер ни сказал — все работало против него!</p>
  <p>— Я не настоящий паук, нет! Человек-паук — мой псевдоним. Я человек, но у меня есть некоторые особенности. Скажем, паучьи рефлексы. Ловкость, сила, регенерация, не суть! Человек-паук — мое геройское имя. Я как бы... супергерой, — выпалив это, Питер почувствовал себя очень глупо. — Не слышали обо мне, да?</p>
  <p>— Он под чарами, — мрачно заключил парень в круглых очках. — Марионетка Пожирателей. Или сам один из них.</p>
  <p>Питер понял, что опять прокололся.</p>
  <p>— Что? Нет! — поспешно заверил он.</p>
  <p>— Ты не можешь знать наверняка!</p>
  <p>Питер задумался и почти сразу поник. А ведь верно. Откуда ему знать, что он в здравом уме? В контексте происходящего скорее вероятно то, что он действительно под этими «чарами». Что бы это ни значило.</p>
  <p>— Гарри, что за поспешные выводы? Мы ничего не знаем о нем, — вступилась за Питера девушка.</p>
  <p>— Я знаю одно, — высокий сузил глаза, пристально разглядывая Питера. — Оно меня пугает. Давайте на всякий случай его вырубим, а потом уже решим, что делать дальше.</p>
  <p>Вот теперь паучье чутье буквально вопило. Время для Питера замедлилось, давая ему фору.</p>
  <p>— Остолбеней!</p>
  <p>— Нет, стойте! — воскликнул Питер, но высокий уже сделал резкий выпад, и в Питера устремился луч света.</p>
  <p>Он едва успел увернуться, выпустить паутину и взмыть вверх, скрывшись в кронах деревьев.</p>
  <p>— Рон! — воскликнула девушка. — Ты что делаешь!</p>
  <p>— Нет, ты видела, видела это? Куда оно делось? Что оно такое?</p>
  <p>— Шпион, — с жуткой уверенностью процедил парень в очках, которого девушка назвала Гарри.</p>
  <p>Питеру даже показалось, что он услышал яростный скрип плотно стиснутых челюстей.</p>
  <p>— Да не шпион я! Меня зовут Питер Паркер. Я живу с тетей в Квинсе, это в Нью-Йорке в Соединенных Штатах Америки. Учусь в Мидтаунской школе науки и технологий, сейчас работаю над проектом по химии и…</p>
  <p>Он перечислял детали своей биографии, чтобы убедиться, что он не чья-то марионетка и все помнит.</p>
  <p>— Не верю ни единому слову! Это какое-то чудовище! Порождение Арагога! Даже думать не хочу, каким способом <i>оно</i> появилось на свет, — не унимался высокий, которого, как теперь знал Питер, звали Роном.</p>
  <p>— Я тоже не верю ему! Думаю, он Пожиратель или шпион. Или вообще под Империусом! — вторил ему Гарри.</p>
  <p>— Да вы спятили совсем? — в отчаянии прокричал Питер. — Я даже не понимаю значения этих слов!</p>
  <p>— Тихо! — рассерженный голос девушки заставил всех замолчать. — Хватит орать! Давайте поговорим спокойно, — она посмотрела вверх, и свет ее фонаря усилился. — Питер, послушай меня внимательно. Ты сейчас в Великобритании. В окрестностях частной закрытой школы. Вспомни, как ты здесь оказался. Только говори честно, даже если это будет звучать, как бред.</p>
  <p>— Я был в Нью-Йорке. Патрулировал улицы, как делаю это практически каждый вечер. Собирался сфотографировать одно старое здание, Вулворт-билдинг — уж очень красиво отражался в нем закат. А потом случилось что-то странное. Яркая вспышка, и вдруг появился водоворот. Нет, это было в воздухе, значит, какой-то воздуховорот. Меня в него затянуло, прокрутило, и я очутился здесь. Это правда. Честно, так все и было.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, Питер, спокойно. Я тебе верю. Я задам тебе пару вопросов?</p>
  <p>— Да, конечно.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо. Что ты знаешь о Хогвартсе?</p>
  <p>— О Хог… что, прости?</p>
  <p>— Ясно. Тогда какие ассоциации у тебя появляются при слове «магия»?</p>
  <p>— Даже не знаю. Наверное, фэнтези какое-нибудь.</p>
  <p>— Волшебник?</p>
  <p>— Страны Оз.</p>
  <p>— Светящиеся феи, ты наверняка видел их здесь. На кого они похожи?</p>
  <p>— Ты о зубастой Тинкер Белл? — Питер потер укушенную руку. Ранки уже затянулись, но воспоминания никуда не делись. — Та, что была у Питера Пэна, тоже, конечно, вредная, но она хотя бы не хотела его сожрать.</p>
  <p>— Кто такой Питер Пэн? Его родственник? Сообщник? — взволновался Рон.</p>
  <p>— Питер Пэн — это герой детской маггловской сказки, — объяснил Гарри. — Выходит, он…</p>
  <p>— Маггл, — уверенно сказала девушка.</p>
  <p>— И как он здесь оказался?</p>
  <p>— Пока не знаю, но нужно ему помочь.</p>
  <p>— Каким образом?</p>
  <p>— Надо придумать.</p>
  <p> — Отведем его к Хагриду, пока думаем?</p>
  <p>— Исключено. Амбридж хватит любого повода, чтобы вышвырнуть его из школы или еще хуже — посадить. Спрятанного маггла будет более, чем достаточно, чтобы надолго отправить Хагрида в Азкабан за нарушение Статута. Нет и еще раз нет. По этой же причине мы не можем рассказать о Питере другим преподавателям.</p>
  <p>— Визжащая хижина?</p>
  <p>— Уже лучше. Но о ней знает Снейп. Может наведаться в любой момент. Отметаем.</p>
  <p>— Оставим в лесу? — с надеждой вклинился в разговор Рон.</p>
  <p>— Рон, — устало протянула девушка.</p>
  <p>— Ну, а что тогда с ним делать?</p>
  <p>Питер решил, что говорить о своем будущем, спрятавшись в кронах деревьев, невежливо. Он медленно спустился на паутине вниз головой, надеясь, что Рон не вздумает опять швыряться в него непонятными лучами.</p>
  <p>— Мне бы до вокзала добраться, — осторожно предложил он, а потом вспомнил, что он в Англии, если верить словам его новых знакомых. — До аэропорта, точнее, — совсем грустно договорил он. И тут же отчаялся. У него ведь не было денег на билет, документов... И вообще, он же несовершеннолетний.</p>
  <p>— Как насчет телефона? — спросила девушка таким тоном, словно разговаривала с умственно отсталым. — У тебя же есть родственники в Нью-Йорке, которым можно позвонить?</p>
  <p>— Точно! — Питер хлопнул себя по лбу, отчего Рон дернулся и угрожающе наставил на него фонарь. Оружие это, что ли? Питер старался не обращать внимания на то, что паучье чутье посылает сигнал об угрозе, правда, слабее, чем в прошлый раз. — Вот я кретин! Конечно, мне нужен телефон или интернет. Я позвоню мистеру Старку, объясню ситуацию, и он меня заберет. Только нужно попасть туда, где есть сигнал. В принципе, связаться с мистером Старком можно через мой костюм, но все функции заблокированы.</p>
  <p>— Мистеру Старку? Ты говоришь о Тони Старке? Железном Человеке? — удивилась девушка.</p>
  <p>— О нем самом, — просиял Питер.</p>
  <p>Девушка прикусила ноготь на большом пальце и с стала расхаживать туда-сюда, явно подгоняемая каким-то озарением.</p>
  <p>На парней же упоминание о Тони Старке не произвело никакого впечатления, и Питер решил, что они не слышали о нем. Он посчитал это странным. Да, они из Британии, но Питер был уверен, что все, особенно мальчишки их возраста, хоть раз слышали о мистере Старке, точнее, о Железном Человеке.</p>
  <p>— Я все поняла, — девушка перестала метаться и терзать ноготь. — И знаю, что делать дальше.</p>
  <p>— А можешь объяснить, что именно ты поняла? — робко попросил Рон. — Ну, для тех, кто слегка переволновался и не очень вникал в суть разговора.</p>
  <p>Она закатила глаза.</p>
  <p>— Питер попал сюда случайно. Последнее, что он помнит, — это здание Вулворт-билдинг на Манхеттене. А что там находится? Правильно, штаб-квартира МАКУСА. Там он угодил в какой-то портал или заклятие, которое закинуло его прямиком в окрестности Хогвартса. Кто этот портал создал и как обошел защиту школы, я не знаю. Но в данный момент это неважно. Питер не шпион и не Пожиратель. Думаю, он действительно супергерой, как и говорит. Его возможности, превосходящие маггловские, мы уже видели. Супергерои очень популярны в Штатах среди магглов. Они необычные люди, чаще всего обладают какой-то суперсилой или экстраординарными способностями.</p>
  <p>— Или деньгами, — добавил Питер.</p>
  <p>— Да, или деньгами, — кивнула девушка. — О Человеке-пауке я ничего не слышала, но вот о Железном человеке — да. Питер говорит, что мистер Старк поможет ему, если мы свяжемся с ним. Осталось вывести Питера за пределы Хогвартса, туда, где магия не будет блокировать сигнал его костюма, и он сможет связаться с Тони Старком.</p>
  <p>Питер спрыгнул на землю, принимая нормальное положение, и восхищенно посмотрел на девушку. Какая же она умная! Сопоставила все факты из его бредового спутанного рассказа и моментально нашла решение! Несколько минут назад он был уверен, что ситуация почти безвыходная, но эта невероятная девушка стала его шансом на спасение.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, — Питер говорил со всей возможной благодарностью. — Спасибо тебе…</p>
  <p>Он понял, что не знает ее имени. Она называла парней по именам, а вот они ее — нет.</p>
  <p>— Гермиона, — представилась девушка. — Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер.</p>
  <p>Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Питер наконец-то разглядел ее лицо под капюшоном. Она оказалась очень симпатичной. Почувствовав жар на щеках, он поспешно отвел взгляд, надеясь, что никто не заметил его реакции.</p>
  <p>— И что дальше? — спросил Рон.</p>
  <p>— Пока я буду отправлять сову родителям и думать, как переправить Питера к ним, он может пожить в Выручай-комнате, — предложила Гермиона.</p>
  <p>— Хоть я и не верю ему, но провести маггла в школу под носом у Амбридж... — Гарри злорадно хмыкнул. — Мне нравится эта идея!</p>
  <p>— Тогда решено, — уверенно сказала Гермиона.</p>
  <p>— Правда, есть одно «но», — вновь ощетинился Гарри, и у Питера екнуло сердце. — Только не говори, что мы просто так отправим его домой после всего, что он увидит и узнает. Надо будет стереть ему память.</p>
  <p>У Питера слегка отлегло. Хоть «стереть память» звучало неприятно, но было явно лучше, чем «оставим его в лесу».</p>
  <p>— Конечно, — с легкостью согласилась Гермиона. — Попросим кого-нибудь из Ордена встретить его в доме моих родителей и подкорректировать ему воспоминания.</p>
  <p>— Да проще в лесу его оставить, — проворчал Рон, будто прочел мысли Питера. — Вдруг его обратно в Нью-Йорк засосет. Сюда же засосало. Это же каким невезучим магглом нужно быть! Не удивлюсь, если в следующий раз он приземлится прямиком перед лицом Темного Лорда на собрании Пожирателей!</p>
  <p>— Да, проще оставить, — согласился Гарри. — Но сделаем так, как говорит Гермиона.</p>
  <p>— Это все, конечно, прекрасно, но он маггл! Забыли? — напомнил Рон. — Разве он увидит Хогвартс?</p>
  <p>— Увидит, — без сомнений ответила Гермиона. — Магглы видят скрытые от них объекты, когда волшебники дают доступ. Мои родители гуляли со мной по Косому переулку перед вторым курсом. И провожали меня с платформы. И с ним это сработает. Об этой особенности магглоотпугивающих чар написано в учебнике по маггловедению на странице…</p>
  <p>— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — поспешно согласился Рон.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, раз план есть — действуем, — Гарри завозился, и только сейчас Питер заметил, что все это время у него подмышкой был сверток ткани. Теперь он развернул его, и это оказался огромный балахон, похожий на те, в которых ходили ребята. — Под мантией-невидимкой могут поместиться лишь двое. Сначала я отведу тебя, Гермиона, потом вернусь за Роном, а потом за ним, — Гарри небрежно указал рукой на Питера, даже не глянув в его сторону.</p>
  <p>Когда все выразили согласие, Питер рискнул задать вопросы, которые нарастали в нем снежным комом:</p>
  <p>— Спасибо вам огромное за то, что решили помочь мне, но я вообще ничего не понимаю. Злобная Тинкер Белл, жуткий лес, магия, чары, какой-то Орден, мантия-невидимка, Выручай-комната. И маггл, конечно. Что это вообще? Что-то плохое? И, в конце концов, кто вы такие?</p>
  <p>Троица опять переглянулась, и Гермиона ответила:</p>
  <p>— Мы волшебники, Питер. И ты попал в Хогвартс — Школу Чародейства и Волшебства.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Питер видел настолько совершенные и инновационные технологии, которые с легкостью можно было назвать настоящим чудом, что решил, будто его уже сложно чем-либо удивить. Но как же он ошибался! От нахлынувших чувств кружилась голова, а отдел мозга, контролирующий эмоции, кажется, перегрелся. Поток новой и невероятной информации дезориентировал. Вот взять хотя бы колья, которые оказались совсем не фонарями, а волшебными палочками. И то, что ребята вытворяли с их помощью, вселяло в Питера благоговение.</p>
  <p>Он постоянно щипал себя за предплечье, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.</p>
  <p>А когда увидел величественный Хогвартс, то буквально прирос к земле, не в силах шелохнуться. Гарри, с которым они шли под одной мантией-невидимкой, что-то недовольно пробурчал и подтолкнул его в бок острым концом палочки. Боль привела Питера в чувства и вернула способность идти.</p>
  <p>А дальше все слилось в единый поток чистого восторга, и все его тревоги и сомнения отошли на второй план.</p>
  <p>Питер рухнул в мир волшебства — таинственный и невероятный. Его окружали магические заклинания, диковинные чары, говорящие портреты, а еще призраки! И многое-многое другое, всего и не перечислить!</p>
  <p>Ощущения Питера в момент знакомства с Хогвартсом, пожалуй, можно было сравнить с теми, что он испытал, когда увидел в маленькой гостиной своего дома самого Тони Старка.</p>
  <p>Под мантией-невидимкой Гарри отвел Питера в Выручай-комнату, скупо рассказав об ее свойствах и о том, что сейчас она служит для собраний студентов, которым можно доверять. К тому времени у Питера изрядно болела шея из-за того, что весь путь до комнаты — а это, на минуточку, целых восемь этажей! — он неистово крутил головой, стараясь увидеть, как можно больше.</p>
  <p>Оказавшись внутри, Питер вновь изумился. Когда Гарри говорил о комнате, то он в буквальном смысле представлял комнату. Но за тайной дверью раскинулось удивительное помещение. Это был просторный зал с камином и кучей цветных подушек на полу. Вдоль стен стояли стеллажи с сотнями книг и каких-то странных приборов. И уже в конце зала затаилась неприметная дверь. За ней оказалась уютная жилая комната со всем необходимым. А огромная кровать с балдахином произвела на Питера такое же сильное впечатление, как и говорящие портреты. Также в комнате была дверь, ведущая в ванную.</p>
  <p>Уже уходя, Гарри сказал, что они по очереди будут навещать его. Сам Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и еще несколько ребят, которым можно доверять на все сто процентов. Поэтому Питеру не стоит удивляться и тем более нападать на тех, кто будет заходить к нему.</p>
  <p>Когда за Гарри закрылась дверь, Питер еще какое-то время бродил по большой комнате, с любопытством разглядывая стеллажи с книгами и диковинными приборами, назначение которых ему было совсем неясно. А вернувшись в спальню, он с удивлением обнаружил приоткрытый ящик комода. Стало немного жутко, но паучье чутье молчало. Питер подошел к комоду, заглянул в ящик и обнаружил в нем пижаму. Сам за́мок намекал ему, что пора бы поспать. Питер зевнул, понимая, что страшно устал за сегодня, и потянулся за мягкими клетчатыми штанами.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Питер хорошо выспался. Ему не снились кошмары, и он не просыпался каждый час, с ужасом вспоминая, как далеко от дома находится. Тревожные мысли начали терзать уже после пробуждения. Он очень сильно переживал о Мэй и надеялся, что скоро сможет с ней связаться.</p>
  <p>Ящик комода опять был открыт, хоть Питер и помнил, что закрывал его перед сном. Теперь внутри лежали аккуратные стопки мужской одежды и даже черный балахон, совсем как те, что носили ребята, только без герба со львом и красно-золотых вставок. Питер взял только носки и нижнее белье. После принял душ, почистил зубы и надел костюм Человека-паука, оставив маску на тумбочке. Немного подумав, накинул сверху балахон. Потом аккуратно заправил кровать, полюбовался тяжелым балдахином, повозился с тем, чтобы сносно закрепить его на столбиках, и стал ждать.</p>
  <p>Первым пришел Гарри. Он скинул мантию-невидимку и молча положил в изножье кровати стопку вещей.</p>
  <p>— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Питер.</p>
  <p>— Я принес тебе одежду. У нас, кажется, одинаковый размер.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо. Но тут уже все было, — Питер указал на комод, а потом на себя. — Даже такой же балахон, как у вас.</p>
  <p>— Это мантия, — поправил его Гарри. Он окинул взглядом то, что появилось в комнате для нужд Питера, но принесенные вещи забирать не стал. — Пока мы думаем, как отправить тебя к родителям Гермионы, веди себя тихо, — предупредил он. — У нас и без тебя полно проблем.</p>
  <p>Гарри выглядел уставшим, и Питер заметил глубокие тени, залегшие под его глазами. А еще разглядел странный шрам в форме молнии на его лбу. И почему-то подумал, что Гарри очень хороший человек, просто вокруг него происходит что-то плохое. Иногда Гарри замирал и смотрел в одну точку отстраненными стеклянными глазами, и это было немного жутко. Какая-то ноша лежала тяжким грузом на его плечах. По крайней мере, у Питера создалось именно такое впечатление.</p>
  <p>— Прости, что доставляю неудобства, — извинился Питер, опустив голову.</p>
  <p>— Рон придет после меня. Принесет тебе поесть, — бросил Гарри, засобиравшись.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо.</p>
  <p>Гарри кивнул, потоптался на месте, и Питеру показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать. Но не сказал. Молча развернулся и вышел, оставив Питера не в самом приятном расположении духа.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Вскоре действительно пришел Рон. Он, как и Гарри, скинул мантию-невидимку на входе, но разговор начал с угроз.</p>
  <p>— Только попробуй раскидываться при мне мерзостью, при помощи которой ты вчера скакал по деревьям.</p>
  <p> — Доброе утро, Рон, — улыбнулся Питер и поднялся с кровати, где читал увлекательную книгу — «Историю магии» Батильды Бэгшот.</p>
  <p>Рон смерил его подозрительным взглядом, особенное внимание уделяя запястьям.</p>
  <p>— Если я только увижу намек на эту гадость, то я за себя не отвечаю.</p>
  <p>— Я не буду использовать паутину, не переживай.</p>
  <p>Рон скривился.</p>
  <p>— Фу, это же просто отвратительно. Паутина, серьезно? Не мог придумать что-то нормальное?</p>
  <p>— Ну, если честно, я не выбирал. Меня укусил радиоактивный паук. И я должен был умереть, но не умер, а, наоборот, стал сильнее, быстрее и все такое. Проще говоря, получил паучью силу.</p>
  <p>— Говорю же, оборотень. Только обычно оборотни — это волки. Никогда не слышал про оборотня-паука, — он поежился. — Ладно, обещаешь не доставать паутину?</p>
  <p>— Обещаю.</p>
  <p>Услышав это, Рон вальяжно прошел в спальню, но продолжил коситься на Питера, будто ждал подвоха.</p>
  <p>— Винки опять напилась, а Добби куда-то пропал, вроде как по поручению директора, — Рон подошел к круглому столу и зашелестел бумажными пакетами.</p>
  <p>— Винки и Добби? — повторил Питер названные имена, хоть они ни о чем ему не говорили.</p>
  <p>— А, точно, ты же ничего не понимаешь, — вспомнил Рон. — Винки и Добби — это домашние эльфы. Работают на кухне Хогвартса. Им было бы проще таскать тебе еду, чем нам.</p>
  <p>— Ясно. Спасибо тебе, — искренне поблагодарил Питер.</p>
  <p>— Да ладно, пустяки. Не морить же тебя голодом, — отмахнулся Рон.</p>
  <p>Питер хотел напомнить, что вчера вечером он несколько раз предлагал оставить его в лесу, но не стал.</p>
  <p>Рон поставил на стол несколько тарелок и бутылок, и плюхнулся на один из стульев.</p>
  <p>— Садись, будем завтракать.</p>
  <p>Питер был голоден, и в животе заурчало, поэтому он сразу же принял предложение.</p>
  <p>Рон принес яйца, бекон, овсянку, тосты с джемом, а еще тыквенный сок. Питер никогда не думал, что тыква может быть такой вкусной.</p>
  <p>А еще, помимо еды, Питеру понравилось болтать с Роном. Когда он перестал подозревать его невесть в чем, то оказался на удивление открытым и веселым парнем. Он много говорил о традиционной кухне волшебников Великобритании, а потом уже Питер рассказывал ему про разную маггловскую еду. Особенно Рона впечатлили автоматы по продаже еды и напитков, и он сказал, что по паре таких надо поставить в Хогвартсе, а лучше — в факультетских гостиных. Когда он упомянул про факультеты, Питер уже немного разбирался в устройстве школы. В «Истории Магии» в главе, посвященной Хогвартсу, он прочитал про основателей и четыре факультета, на которые учеников распределяют на первом курсе. Рон, Гарри и Гермиона были гриффиндорцами, судя по алым вставкам на мантиях и храбрости, с которой они вызвались помогать Питеру. Гермиона же, ко всему прочему, оказалась невероятно умной и вполне могла попасть в Когтевран.</p>
  <p>Мысли о Гермионе отозвались трепетным чувством. Питер хотел было засыпать Рона вопросами о его подруге, но сумел сдержаться, спросив лишь про факультеты. Тот рассказал ему много такого, о чем не напишут ни в одном учебнике, особенно о Слизерине. Говоря о змеином факультете, Рон не скупился в выражениях. А когда тарелки опустели, он достал яркую картонную коробочку, в которой перекатывались цветные драже.</p>
  <p>— Могу поклясться, ты такого никогда не ел! — радостно выдал Рон.</p>
  <p>— Что это? — с небольшой опаской спросил Питер, разглядывая упаковку.</p>
  <p>— Конфеты с любыми вкусами от Берти Боттс.</p>
  <p>Паучье чутье Питера завибрировало.</p>
  <p>— С любыми? — переспросил он. — Насколько любыми?</p>
  <p>Рон усмехнулся и высыпал на ладонь несколько штук.</p>
  <p>— С абсолютно любыми. От арбуза до соплей тролля! Давай, каждый выберет по одной. Проведем соревнование на удачу. Проиграет тот, кому достанется самая мерзкая конфета. А может, нам двоим повезет? — Рон внимательно осмотрел драже, выбрал оранжевое и протянул ладонь Питеру. — Твоя очередь.</p>
  <p>Питер принял вызов и потянулся за ярко-красной конфетой. К его удивлению, паучье чутье взбесилось от подобного выбора. Так, значит, нужен другой вариант. Питер остановился на драже густого баклажанного оттенка, и чутье умолкло.</p>
  <p>— На раз-два-три, — проинструктировал Рон. — Ну, вперед! Раз-два-три!</p>
  <p>Они синхронно закинули драже в рот и быстро разжевали их. Питеру попался вкус сладкого миндаля, а Рону что-то такое, отчего его перекосило.</p>
  <p>— Перепревшая капуста, — сообщил он. — И мокрый носок. Теперь они выпускают двойные вкусы. Два удовольствия в одном, чтоб их…</p>
  <p>— А у меня сладкий миндаль, — прыснул со смеху Питер, глядя на покрасневшего Рона.</p>
  <p>— Везучий ты! Может, это потому, что ты маггл? — сделал странное предположение он. — Вот тебя и не берет.</p>
  <p>— Нет, вовсе нет, — сквозь смех поспешил признаться Питер. — На самом деле я очень невезучий. Сначала я хотел взять вот эту, — он ткнул пальцем в ярко-красное драже, — но паучье чутье, которое предупреждает меня об опасности, заорало так, что, я уверен, эта конфета окажется самой мерзкой из всех.</p>
  <p>— Хм, — протянул Рон. Он засыпал драже обратно в коробку, оставив только ярко-красное. — Как думаешь, что там за вкус?</p>
  <p>— Понятия не имею. Пробовать не стану и тебе не советую.</p>
  <p>— Но интересно же! Надо ее кому-нибудь скормить, — он сунул конфету в карман.</p>
  <p>— Только не Гермионе! — выпалил Питер, не успев прикусить язык.</p>
  <p>— Гермионе? — Рон удивленно вскинул рыжие брови. — Да она ни за что не станет есть конфету Берти Боттс! Особенно выбранную мной!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Во второй половине дня пришла Гермиона. И, признаться, ее визита Питер ждал сильнее прочих. Услышав звук отпираемой двери, он слетел с кровати, где опять валялся, читая «Историю магии». Судорожно поправил мантию, пригладил волосы и застыл, надеясь, что не выглядит, как идиот.</p>
  <p>— Питер, это Гермиона, можно войти? — спросила она, в отличие от Гарри и Рона, которые не утруждали себя подобным.</p>
  <p>— Да, конечно, входи, — слегка нервно ответил Питер и опять поправил мантию.</p>
  <p>Он слышал, как Гермиона миновала первую комнату и вскоре вошла в спальню. Сосредоточенное выражение ее лица сменилось улыбкой, когда она увидела Питера.</p>
  <p>— В этой мантии ты похож на студента Хогвартса.</p>
  <p>— Вот только без факультета, — Питер ткнул себя в грудь, в то место, где у Гермионы был вышит ало-золотой герб со львом.</p>
  <p>— Ты уже знаешь про факультеты? — удивилась она, а потом скользнула взглядом по пухлой, лежащей вниз листами книге, раскрытой на том месте, где Питер остановился. — Читаешь «Историю Магии»?</p>
  <p>Питеру показалось, что в ее интонации прозвучало восхищение.</p>
  <p>— Да, очень интересно. Не могу оторваться.</p>
  <p>Гермиона выглядела слегка шокированной, но очень довольной.</p>
  <p>— Редко слышу подобное. В основном все жалуются, что засыпают, стоит им только взять эту книгу в руки, — поделилась она, проходя вглубь комнаты. Она взяла стул, развернула его к кровати и села, сложив на коленях руки с крепко сцепленными в замок пальцами. — Присядь, — она указала на кровать, и Питер послушно сел.</p>
  <p>— Есть новости? — спросил он с легкой тревогой.</p>
  <p>— Да. Я уже отправила родителям сову и жду от них ответ. Также я работаю над способом, которым мы отправим тебя к ним. Тут есть небольшие заминки, но я их решу. В любом случае, не переживай. Скоро мы вернем тебя домой.</p>
  <p>— Я столько проблем тебе доставил, — Питер сокрушенно опустил голову, разглядывая замысловатый рисунок на ковре. — Прости.</p>
  <p>— Питер, все хорошо, — очень тепло сказала Гермиона, и под ребрами у него что-то дрогнуло. — Не волнуйся. Не в наших правилах оставлять кого-то в беде. К тому же, по тебе видно, что ты из тех, кому приятно помочь.</p>
  <p>Питер покраснел.</p>
  <p>— Скорее, я из тех, кто доставляет кучу проблем. Может, я мог бы что-то для тебя… для вас сделать?</p>
  <p>Гермиона покачала головой.</p>
  <p>— Это лишнее. Думай о том, что скоро окажешься дома.</p>
  <p>— С одной стороны, мысли об этом меня очень радуют, а с другой — немного расстраивают. Я же все забуду. Даже этот разговор, — признался Питер.</p>
  <p>— Извини, — Гермиона еще сильнее сцепила пальцы. — Меня тоже это расстраивает.</p>
  <p>Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и обмен взглядами затянулся. В голове закружились мысли и слова, которые Питер никак не мог сложить в предложения. И в животе тоже что-то закружилось. Питер заметил, что щеки Гермионы порозовели. В итоге она смущенно кашлянула, повернувшись в сторону комода, а Питер схватил «Историю магии».</p>
  <p>— Но пока я здесь, я хотел бы задать несколько вопросов, — быстро перелистывая страницы, сказал он.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, спрашивай.</p>
  <p>И Питер спросил. Вопросы лились из него, как из рога изобилия, и чем больше он спрашивал, тем ярче сияли глаза Гермионы. Она с огромным энтузиазмом отвечала на все, даже на самые, по мнению Питера, глупые и бестолковые вопросы.</p>
  <p>Время пролетело незаметно. За пару часов, что он провел Гермионой, Питер узнал так много и даже успел испугаться того, что знания о волшебном мире вытеснят из его головы все прочие.</p>
  <p>А потом, когда с теорией было покончено, Питер решил, что необходимо переходить к практике.</p>
  <p>— Гермиона, можно попросить тебя? — смущенно пробормотал он.</p>
  <p>— О чем?</p>
  <p>— Ты не могла бы… ну, поколдовать?</p>
  <p>Гермиона моргнула несколько раз, а потом засмеялась. Звук ее смеха прозвучал так мелодично, что Питер подумал, что готов вечность слушать его.</p>
  <p>— Конечно. Смотри.</p>
  <p>Она достала палочку, взмахнула ею и стала поочередно произносить непонятные слова-заклинания.</p>
  <p>Питер едва в ладоши не хлопал от восторга. Гермиона творила чары с невероятной легкостью. Левитация, исчезновение, изменение! Она прохаживалась по комнате, колдуя тут и там, демонстрируя на практике те вещи, о которых рассказывала Питеру. Даже «История Магии» в его руках в какой-то момент превратилась в пушистого плюшевого кролика.</p>
  <p>— Ты же превратишь его обратно в книгу? — смеялся Питер. — Кролик, конечно, очень симпатичный, но я хочу дочитать!</p>
  <p>Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, возвращая книге ее первозданный вид, и внезапно остановилась.</p>
  <p>— Теперь ты, — сказала она, сверля Питера взглядом.</p>
  <p>Ее щеки раскраснелись, а непослушные волосы совсем растрепались.</p>
  <p>— Да что я могу? Разве что по стенам ползать, да от пуль уворачиваться. Так, ерунда.</p>
  <p>И в подтверждение своих слов, Питер взмыл к самому потолку, прополз по нему и, сделав сальто, приземлился обратно на пол.</p>
  <p>— И ты помогаешь людям, — напомнила Гермиона, приблизившись к нему. — Супергерои ведь этим занимаются?</p>
  <p>— Да, есть такое, — смущенно ответил он, ероша пятерней волосы.</p>
  <p>Но смущал его вовсе не вопрос, а то, как близко к нему подошла Гермиона. От нее пахло карамелью, а в глазах можно было утонуть. Питер мысленно дал себе затрещину. Идиот! Она же волшебница, а он маггл, которому сотрут память! И о чем он только думает!</p>
  <p>— Ты расстроился, что на твоей мантии нет отличительных знаков? — вдруг спросила Гермиона.</p>
  <p>— Немного…</p>
  <p>— Тогда надо это исправить, — она закусила губу и коснулась палочкой его мантии.</p>
  <p>Питеру показалось, что он забыл, как нужно дышать, засмотревшись на ее сосредоточенное лицо, которое было так близко, что он мог разглядеть веснушки на ее носу. Гермиона старательно выводила что-то на его груди, а закончив, отстранилась, придирчиво осматривая свою работу.</p>
  <p>— Отлично. Будем считать, что ты зачислен.</p>
  <p>Питер посмотрел на свою мантию. Теперь и у него был герб. Правда, совсем не тот, что он видел на иллюстрациях в книге и мантиях ребят. На его мантии красовался черный паук на красно-синем полосатом фоне.</p>
  <p>— Вау! Да у меня же теперь собственный факультет! — восхитился Питер. А после выдал, не в силах сдержать эмоции: — Ты такая классная, Гермиона! А еще самая умная!</p>
  <p>От его слов Гермиона совсем зарделась. Их взгляды вновь пересеклись, и сквозь атмосферу веселья и легкости, просочилась неловкость.</p>
  <p>— Мерлин! Что на меня нашло! Я совсем забыла о времени! — спохватилась она, подхватывая с пола набитый книгами портфель. — У меня же полно домашки! И отчетность старосты! И вечерний обход!</p>
  <p>Глядя на ее поспешные сборы, Питер испытал невообразимое чувство досады. Возможно, это был первый и последний раз, когда они остались наедине. Вдруг Гермиона не придет больше? А он столько еще хотел узнать! Да и вообще… Поэтому, набравшись храбрости, Питер выпалил:</p>
  <p>— Ты же мне почти ничего не рассказала. Например, о том, что происходит с Гарри. А я заметил, что у него что-то не так. Как и у всех вас. Что-то вас тревожит. И дело серьезное.</p>
  <p>Плечи Гермионы поникли.</p>
  <p>— Да, это так, — подтвердила она.</p>
  <p>— Я же все равно все забуду, поэтому можешь поделиться со мной чем угодно. Приходи, когда сможешь. В любое время.</p>
  <p>Гермиона немного подумала и медленно кивнула:</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, если будет время, я приду.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Ужин принесло крошечное существо с огромными глазами и длинными ушами. Домашний эльф по имени Винки. Рон и Гермиона рассказывали о ней. Питер, отойдя от первого шока, очень обрадовался и хотел поболтать, но Винки не поддержала беседу. Она лишь поприветствовала его, с помощью левитационных чар поставила поднос с едой на стол, немного прошлась, похмельно пошатываясь на тонких ногах, и, щелкнув пальцами, исчезла.</p>
  <p>Питер остался один. Ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке, он думал о Мэй. Она, наверное, места себе не находит. Должно быть, все уже на ушах стоят. И мистер Старк, и Нед.</p>
  <p>От нахлынувшей тоски, грудь будто сдавило обручем. И Питер сразу понял, что эта ночь будет тяжелее первой. Ко всему прочему, он теперь постоянно думал о том, что начал привязываться к этому месту и его обитателям, а это очень плохая затея, ведь скоро придется прощаться. Наверное, то, что ему сотрут память, даже к лучшему.</p>
  <p>Кое-как справившись с ужином, Питер надел пижамные штаны и футболку и пошел в большую комнату, захватив с собой «Историю магии». Расположившись на мягких шелковых подушках перед камином, он погрузился в чтение. Блики от пламени плясали на корешках древних книг, которыми были забиты стеллажи, а странные приборы глухо жужжали. Питер с головой погрузился в волшебную атмосферу и не сразу услышал, как открылась дверь.</p>
  <p>— Ой, ты здесь. Я думала, ты в комнате.</p>
  <p>Питер вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос, который тут же отозвался в нем теплой волной. Он убрал книгу в сторону и хотел было подняться, но Гермиона остановила его.</p>
  <p>— Нет, сиди. Я тут вспомнила, что по расписанию у меня завтра с утра окно. Можно встать позже обычного. И поэтому я решила зайти.</p>
  <p>Она опустилась на соседнюю подушку, и Питер понял, что его сердце готово пробить грудную клетку. Гермиона окинула его заинтересованным взглядом.</p>
  <p>— Это все в комнате было?</p>
  <p>— Только штаны. Футболку Гарри принес. Точнее, футболка там тоже была, но его мне понравилась больше.</p>
  <p>Гермиона улыбнулась, а Питеру стало немного стыдно. Сидит тут в пижаме, когда на Гермионе школьная форма и мантия. Но помимо стыда он испытывал искреннюю, буквально концентрированную радость. И лишь немного волнения разбавляло ее.</p>
  <p>— Я пришла рассказать тебе о том, что у нас происходит, — тихо заговорила Гермиона. — И о Гарри. Ты, должно быть, решил, что он не очень хороший человек?</p>
  <p>— Сначала да, но потом понял, что у этого есть причина.</p>
  <p>— Так и есть. На самом деле…</p>
  <p>И Гермиона рассказала ему все. О том, что случилось на Кубке Трех Волшебников, о смерти Седрика Диггори и воскрешении Темного Лорда. И о грядущей войне. А также о том, что Гарри главное звено в этой цепи и от него зависит столько, что и представить страшно. Также она рассказала о детстве Гарри. О смерти его родителей, о жизни у Дурслей, о том, что сейчас почти весь волшебный мир Британии считает его лжецом. А еще о том, что Гарри учит группу студентов защитной магии в этой самой комнате и что он каждый день подвергается чудовищному прессингу со стороны Амбридж и всего Министерства магии.</p>
  <p>— И хуже всего то, что Гарри каким-то образом связан с самым сильным и темным волшебником в истории. Его мучают кошмары и видения. Он боится сойти с ума. Но держится. Иногда мне кажется, что только он может все это выдержать. Другой бы уже давно сломался.</p>
  <p>Питер пораженно молчал. Он-то считал, что на его долю выпало немало бед. Но выслушав историю Гарри, понял, что его жизнь, в общем-то, не так тяжела. Да, он тоже осиротел очень рано, но его опекуном стала добрая и заботливая Мэй. Как и Гарри, он подвергался насмешкам со стороны некоторых сверстников, но в куда менее тяжелой форме. По большей части он и вовсе не обращал на это внимания. И уж тем более о нем не писали в газетах, как о выжившем из ума лжеце. Конечно, если не считать бредни Джеймсона в Дейли-Бьюгл, но их чаще всего оспаривали все, кому не лень. Приспешников у Джеймсона было не так уж много. А война, в которой Питер участвовал, скорее была внутренними разборками супергероев, куда его втянул мистер Старк. Для Питера все закончилась фингалом, поставленным Стивом Роджерсом. Он даже, в какой-то степени, гордился этим.</p>
  <p>— Поэтому не обижайся на Гарри. Он не со зла, — подвела итог Гермиона.</p>
  <p>— Что ты! У меня и в мыслях не было на него обижаться! — горячо и убедительно заявил Питер.</p>
  <p>Он был восхищен силой духа и храбростью Гарри, но при этом его кольнуло неприятное чувство. Гермиона говорила о Гарри очень увлеченно, и Питер решил, что они не просто друзья.</p>
  <p>— А вы с Гарри встречаетесь, да? — аккуратно спросил он и сразу же возненавидел себя.</p>
  <p>Вот куда он лезет?! Эти ребята дали ему кров, рискуя вылететь за это из школы, помогают ему вернуться домой. А он вместо того, чтобы сидеть тихо и смирно, сует нос в их личную жизнь!</p>
  <p>— Прости, это личное, не понимаю, зачем вообще спросил, — тут же затараторил он, надеясь, что Гермиона не сочтет его бестактным наглецом.</p>
  <p>Он уже живо представил, как Гермиона подожмет губы, скажет что-то резкое и посоветует не лезть не в свое дело. Но опасения не подтвердились. Гермиона мотнула головой и совершенно спокойно ответила:</p>
  <p>— Нет, Гарри мой друг, очень близкий друг, но не более.</p>
  <p>Почему-то от ее слов Питер испытал небывалую легкость, будто его заколдовали, превратив в воздушный шар. Но он быстро подавил в себе это чувство. В конце концов, Гермиона рассказывала о страшных вещах, и стоило бы сосредоточиться на этом.</p>
  <p>— Я мог бы помочь вам в войне. Не только я. Уверен, многие супергерои откликнутся.</p>
  <p>— Ты что! Не вздумай и думать об этом! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Это же нарушит Статут до такой степени, что даже подумать страшно! К тому же, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть ненавидит магглов, он просто сотрет всех, кто вызовется помочь! Ты даже не представляешь, как он силен. Несколько непростительных заклятий, сотворенных его рукой, и уже никто никому не поможет.</p>
  <p>Питер поджал губы. Ему было очень тяжело смириться с ее словами, но он признавал их правдивость.</p>
  <p>— Я только предложил, — поспешно сказал он, чтобы успокоить разволновавшуюся Гермиону. — Просто знай: если понадобится помощь, я готов на все.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, — прошептала она. — Я запомню.</p>
  <p>Пламя в камине мигнуло и слегка унялось, погружая комнату в полумрак.</p>
  <p>— Уже поздно, — сказала Гермиона с ноткой грусти. — Ты, наверное, спать хочешь?</p>
  <p>— Нет, — мотнул головой Питер с такой силой, что защемило в шее. — Совсем не хочу.</p>
  <p>— Я тоже, — доверительно произнесла Гермиона.</p>
  <p>— Тогда, может быть, расскажешь о себе? — предложил Питер, и ему почудилось, что подушка, на которой он сидел, сдвинулась с места, приближая его к Гермионе.</p>
  <p>А потом он заметил, что и ее подушка сдвинулась вместе с ней. Теперь они оказались так близко друг к другу, что коленка Питера коснулась коленки Гермионы.</p>
  <p>Оба вздрогнули и смущенно отодвинулись, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло. Щеки обоих вспыхнули.</p>
  <p>— Кажется, моя подушка движется сама по себе, — прошептал Питер смущенно.</p>
  <p>— Моя тоже, — так же прошептала Гермиона. — Это магия Хогвартса. Всех его тайн не знает даже директор.</p>
  <p>— Расскажи, — попросил Питер, подавшись вперед, вновь прижимаясь к ней коленкой. — Про себя, про тайны Хогвартса и про вашего загадочного директора.</p>
  <p>— Ладно, только недолго, — сдалась Гермиона, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушках, чем лишь усилила контакт.</p>
  <p>Недолго не вышло. Ночь пролетела, как мгновение. Гермиона ушла только под утро, когда оба уже клевали носом, но все никак не желали признать, что пора спать. Но желание — это одно, а естественные потребности организма никто не отменял. Пришлось расходиться, хоть Питеру страшно этого не хотелось.</p>
  <p>Оказавшись в спальне, он уснул сразу же, как только голова коснулась подушки. Ему снился Хогвартс, в котором мистер Старк открыл мастерскую и стал преподавателем. Снились Мэй и Нед. И Гермиона.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Питер открыл глаза, чувствуя себя на удивление бодрым, хоть и поспал явно меньше, чем следовало. Он сел на кровати, отодвинул балдахин и едва не заорал. В нескольких шагах от него стояла незнакомая девочка с очень длинными и очень спутанными светлыми волосами.</p>
  <p>Она медленно подошла и так же медленно села на край кровати. Питер забился к изголовью и натянул на себя одеяло.</p>
  <p>— Ты Питер Паркер, — сказала девочка утвердительно.</p>
  <p> — Да, — осторожно ответил он, хоть это и не был вопрос.</p>
  <p>— Доброе утро, точнее, почти полдень, — сказала она и водрузила на нос огромные очки с радужными стеклами.</p>
  <p>Питер сглотнул ком в горле и натянул одеяло до самого носа.</p>
  <p>— Меня зовут Луна, — представилась девочка, разглядывая его сквозь стекла странных очков.</p>
  <p>— Привет, Луна, — выдавил из себя Питер.</p>
  <p>Ему было не по себе, но паучье чутье молчало. А еще он помнил слова Гарри и Рона, которые убеждали, что в комнату может войти только доверенный человек, который точно знает, что внутри. Выходило, что Луна «своя».</p>
  <p>— У вас с Гарри примерно одинаковое количество мозгошмыгов в голове, — выдала она, разглядывая Питера так, будто изучает его под микроскопом. — Понятно теперь, почему он так бесится.</p>
  <p>— И почему? — решил уточнить Питер, слегка осмелев.</p>
  <p>Он не чувствовал в своей голове никаких мозгошмыгов, но раз Луна их видит через свои волшебные очки, наверное, так и есть.</p>
  <p>— О, ты не понимаешь? Все ведь очень просто! Мозгошмыги Гарри не могут поделить территорию с твоими. У вас их так много, что происходит конфликт. Такое количество мозгошмыгов появляется, когда человек берет на себя слишком много ответственности. Потом боится не справиться, подвести всех. В итоге его мозг размягчается и это приводит к безумию. Мозгошмыги — бремя многих лидеров и героев, — многозначительно заключила она и подалась вперед, прикладывая прохладные ладони к вискам Питера.</p>
  <p>— Все так плохо? — испуганно выдохнул он.</p>
  <p>Неужели он сойдет с ума из-за этих мозгошмыгов?</p>
  <p>— Вы с Гарри очень похожи, — тихо продолжила она, покачивая головой, чем напомнила Питеру детство, когда доктор с таким же видом прослушивал его стетоскопом. — Но не бойся, пока все в норме. Я сделаю тебе талисман, он не прогонит мозгошмыгов полностью, но заставит их быть послушней.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Питер, слегка успокоившись.</p>
  <p>Луна кивнула и убрала руки с его головы. Питер же пялился на ее странные очки и никак не мог понять принцип их действия.</p>
  <p>— А твои очки — они волшебные, да? — спросил он, не сумев сдержать любопытства.</p>
  <p>Луна улыбнулась и ответила потусторонним приглушенным голосом:</p>
  <p>— Да. Это спектрально-астральные очки, и они…</p>
  <p>Все, что она говорила дальше, было решительно непонятно, но страшно интересно.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>После обеда к Питеру заглянул долговязый парень по имени Невилл. Сначала он очень стеснялся и намеревался уйти сразу же, как убедился, что с Питером все в порядке. Но мгновенно передумал, стоило Питеру проявить не дюжий интерес к очень странному растению в его руках. Какой-то пульсирующий кактус, покрытый волдырями. Питер никогда такого не видел, о чем тут же сообщил. Невилл засиял, как башня Старка ночью, и с радостью рассказал о восхитительной Мимбулус мимблетонии, чья защитная реакция никого не могла оставить равнодушным. Питер вновь восхитился, с небывалым волнением рассматривая волшебное растение, и тогда Невилл решил показать его свойства на практике.</p>
  <p>В итоге они больше часа отмывали себя и комнату от смердящего сока. Питер изо всех сил подбадривал и успокаивал Невилла, особенно, когда тот пытался применить бытовые чары, но раз за разом терпел поражение, делая сок совсем несмываемым. В итоге, после пары десятков неудачных попыток, ему все же удалось убрать сок с челки Питера. Оба посчитали это великой победой, и дело пошло куда быстрее.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>День тянулся медленно, и к вечеру Питер стал в полной мере ощущать свою бесполезность. Сидит и ждет, когда его спасут! Ну что за… Он, конечно, понимал, что не должен высовываться, чтобы никого не подставить, но сидеть взаперти и бездействовать становилось все трудней.</p>
  <p>Он опять надел костюм Человека-паука, накинул мантию с гербом, наколдованным Гермионой, и стал мерить нервными шагами тренировочный зал. После вчерашнего ночного разговора он знал об Отряде Дамблдора и занятиях по защите, которые проводились в этой комнате. Тяжелые мысли прервал звук открывшейся двери, и в комнату вошли два парня. Они были явно старше Питера и, что важнее, выглядели совсем одинаково, поэтому он тут же спросил:</p>
  <p>— А вы близнецы или это магия какая-то?</p>
  <p>— Конечно, магия! Есть только я, а это мой двойник, — сказал один из них, щелкнув другого по лбу.</p>
  <p>— Ну да, разбежался! На самом деле настоящий — я. А он — жалкая копия.</p>
  <p>Они начали бороться и пихать друг друга, а перебесившись, одновременно хмыкнули и впились в Питера одинаковыми взглядами.</p>
  <p>— Рассуди нас, маггл. Кто из нас, по-твоему, настоящий? — на полном серьезе спросил один из них.</p>
  <p>— Э-э-э…</p>
  <p>Дверь вновь открылась, впуская очередного посетителя.</p>
  <p>— Фред, Джордж! Хватит приставать к Питеру! — рыжая девочка, очень похожая на Фреда и Джорджа, быстро прошла в комнату и застыла напротив них, уперев руки в бока. Взгляд у нее был такой, что Питер не рискнул бы спорить.</p>
  <p>Не рискнули и близнецы.</p>
  <p>— Да мы просто… — сказал один.</p>
  <p>— Пришли познакомиться, — закончил за него другой.</p>
  <p>Девочка прищурилась, переводя взгляд с одного ангельского лица на другое. А потом сменила гнев на милость и с улыбкой посмотрела на Питера.</p>
  <p>— Привет, я Джинни, — представилась она.</p>
  <p>— Привет, Джинни, я Питер.</p>
  <p>— Да, я знаю, Гарри рассказал мне. Как тебе тут живется, не скучно?</p>
  <p>— Скучно? Нет, совсем нет. Это самые нескучные дни в моей жизни! А вы родственники, да? — спросил Питер, вглядываясь в похожие веснушчатые лица.</p>
  <p>— Да, Фред и Джордж мои родные братья, — подтвердила Джинни.</p>
  <p>— А Рон? Он тоже ваш брат?</p>
  <p>Рон действительно был похож на всех троих. И не только цветом волос и веснушками. На лицах всех ребят угадывалось родство.</p>
  <p>— Увы. Знаешь, в каждой семье есть свой Рон, — многозначительно протянул Фред или Джордж, и второй состроил гримасу, будто съел лимон.</p>
  <p>Питер отрицательно мотнул головой.</p>
  <p>— Нет, не знаю, — честно ответил он. Ему нравились близнецы, но Рон нравился ему не меньше. — Рон отличный парень.</p>
  <p>Близнецы улыбнулись и хлопнули Питера по плечам — каждый со своей стороны.</p>
  <p>— Расслабься, Пит. Мы шутим! Конечно, Рон наш брат. И мы его по-своему любим.</p>
  <p>Джинни хмыкнула.</p>
  <p>— Ему бы хоть раз об этом сказали, — процедила она.</p>
  <p>— Не, — отмахнулись близнецы.</p>
  <p>Джинни покачала головой и опять посмотрела на Питера.</p>
  <p>— Завтра вечером здесь запланировано занятие. Соберется много ребят. Верных ребят, которым можно доверять. Думаю, это немного развеселит тебя, а то сидишь тут один взаперти.</p>
  <p>— Очень хочу посмотреть на ваши занятия, — просиял Питер. — И не переживай за меня. Ко мне всегда кто-то приходит, и я узнаю столько нового, что потом долго обдумываю это. И совсем-совсем не скучаю.</p>
  <p>— Ну ладно, так и быть, поверю тебе. До завтра!</p>
  <p>— До завтра.</p>
  <p>Джинни улыбнулась и обратилась уже к братьям:</p>
  <p>— Пойдемте, скоро начнутся дополнительные занятия для всех курсов у стервы Амбридж. Нельзя вызывать подозрения.</p>
  <p>Все трое ушли, и Питер опять начал расхаживать по комнате, от стены к стене, будто он зверь в вольере.</p>
  <p>Когда он обошел комнату туда-сюда по меньшей мере с десяток раз, дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показались две рыжие макушки.</p>
  <p>Питер замер, удивленно вскинув брови.</p>
  <p>— Мы решили, что с тобой обращаются бесчеловечно и совершенно негостеприимно. Сидишь тут, как заключенный. Вон уже мечешься! Еще чуть-чуть и того… чокнешься, — быстро сказал один из близнецов.</p>
  <p>— Надо тебе развеяться, прогуляться, посмотреть на Хогвартс, — поддержал второй.</p>
  <p>— Но это небезопасно, — напомнил им Питер. — Я же всех подставлю, если меня найдут.</p>
  <p>Братья фыркнули.</p>
  <p>— Если бы ты был обычным магглом, тогда да. Но, говорят, ты совсем непростой маггл. Докажешь?</p>
  <p>Питер пожал плечами. Почему бы и нет? И тут же взмыл к потолку, прополз по нему, перепрыгнул от стены к стене, сделал тройное сальто, но не коснулся пола, а опять прыгнул вверх и завис на люстре. Теперь он понял, как сильно ему не хватало простора и движения.</p>
  <p>— Блеск! — воскликнул один с братьев. — Хм, — он задумчиво приложил палец к губам, — ты тоже об этом подумал, Фред?</p>
  <p>— Да, Джордж.</p>
  <p>— Человекопаучий эликсир! — воскликнули они синхронно и яростно зашептались.</p>
  <p>Питер не стал подслушивать. И только когда близнецы закончили, спустился на паутине вниз головой, оказываясь лицом к лицу с братьями. В таком перевернутом положении его мантия свисала почти до самого пола, как крылья летучей мыши.</p>
  <p>— Мы запустим это в продажу, — деловым тоном сказал, кажется, Джордж.</p>
  <p>— Да, пришли нам свои реквизиты для отчислений от продаж, — тем же деловым тоном вторил брату, кажется, Фред.</p>
  <p>— Окей, — растерянно протянул Питер, вообще не понимая, о чем идет речь.</p>
  <p>— Наш банковский гоблин свяжется с твоим после запуска.</p>
  <p>Питер не стал говорить, что у него нет банковского гоблина, но на всякий случай кивнул.</p>
  <p>— Но хватит о делах! — хлопнул в ладоши, определенно, Фред.</p>
  <p>— Давай-ка, прошвырнемся по школе, Пит, — поддержал его, определенно, Джордж.</p>
  <p>— Вы уверены?</p>
  <p>— Абсолютно, — они хитро смотрели на него одинаковыми глазами и улыбались одинаковыми улыбками. — Просто иди за нами. Точнее, ползи и перебирайся на паутине, чтобы тебя никто не видел.</p>
  <p>Питер знал, что должен остаться в комнате. Но братья были правы: он с легкостью сделает так, что его никто не увидит. Он только немного прогуляется и сразу же вернется назад. Никто даже не узнает, что он выходил!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Близнецы чувствовали себя в Хогвартсе, как рыбы в воде. Они без труда обходили все опасные места, уверенно лавировали по бесконечно меняющим маршрут лестницам, попутно рассказывая Питеру о Хогвартсе и его секретах. Питер следовал за ними, иногда передвигаясь на паутине у самого потолка, а иногда спускался ниже, чтобы послушать очередную историю братьев.</p>
  <p>Передвигаться незаметно оказалось даже проще, чем он думал. Хогвартс будто был создан для этого! Створчатые своды потолков, огромные люстры, доспехи и скульптуры, за которыми легко притаиться.</p>
  <p>Питер видел множество учеников, преподавателей, даже кошку смотрителя Филча, о которой рассказывал Рон. А его не видел никто. Только братья периодически вскидывали головы, чтобы отыскать его и рассказать о каком-нибудь особенно занимательном месте.</p>
  <p>И все же, Питеру было немного совестно, что он сбежал из Выручай-комнаты. А потом он почему-то вспомнил о Мэй и доме.</p>
  <p>Задумавшись о доме, он потерял братьев из виду и минул еще один лестничный пролет. В себя он пришел только тогда, когда по телу побежали мурашки. Он проморгался, сообразив, что, по всей видимости, добрался до подземелий. Щербатые потолок и стены оказались почти ледяными, а по коридору гулял сквозняк. Тусклое освещение создавало совсем уж зловещую атмосферу.</p>
  <p>Питер решил, что посмотрит на подземелья одним глазком, и сразу же вернется наверх, туда, где светло и тепло. Он прополз еще немного, когда в коридоре появилась высокая фигура, полностью закутанная в черную мантию. Паучье чутье подало сигнал, и Питер замер.</p>
  <p>Шаги человека в черном отдавались гулким эхом, словно отбивали марш. Мантия развевалась за ним, и каждое движение несло в себе угрозу. Сердце Питера пропустило удар, когда человек остановился ровно там, где он прятался, и втянул длинным крючковатым носом холодный воздух, будто учуял постороннего.</p>
  <p>Питер проглотил ком, застрявший в горле. На его счастье слева виднелась толстая балка, и он очень медленно и осторожно скрылся за ней, изо всех сил прижимаясь спиной к потолку, будто надеялся просочиться сквозь него.</p>
  <p>Человек внизу поднял голову, осветил палочкой потолок, свел у переносицы черные брови. Он точно знал, что здесь кто-то прячется. Его темные глаза недобро сверкнули.</p>
  <p>Сердце Питера колотилось, как сумасшедшее, а ладони стали липкими.</p>
  <p>Его раскроют. Питер уже приготовился к тому, что придется напасть и дезориентировать человека в черном, а если не получится, хотя бы сбежать.</p>
  <p>— Северус!</p>
  <p>Питер вздрогнул от звонкого голоса, а человек внизу, по имени Северус, досадливо поморщился.</p>
  <p>— Северус, мне срочна нужна ваша помощь, пройдемте в мой кабинет!</p>
  <p>Питер не видел, кто говорит, но судя по выражению лица Северуса, говоривший был ему весьма неприятен.</p>
  <p>— Уже иду, — процедил он и пошел прочь.</p>
  <p>Питер выдохнул, когда фигура Северуса исчезала из поля зрения. Вот черт! Еще немного — и он бы попался! Надо срочно возвращаться в комнату. С братьями объяснится позже.</p>
  <p>Он двинулся обратно, проскочил поворот, и уже видел перед собой лестницу, когда внизу показалась знакомая фигура. По пустому темному коридору шла Гермиона. Она прижимала к груди стопку древних книг, а ее вьющиеся волосы подскакивали при каждом шаге. Питер засмотрелся на нее и даже задумался над тем, чтобы показаться ей на глаза, хоть и догадывался, что она не очень-то обрадуется, увидев его здесь.</p>
  <p>Пока он думал, выдавать себя или нет, по лестнице спустилась троица парней в мантиях с зелеными вставками и змеиным гербом. Слизеринцы, понял Питер. Они преградили Гермионе путь.</p>
  <p>— Ну, конечно, кого еще мы могли встретить, только грязнокровку, — мерзко протянул светловолосый парень, стоящий в центре троицы. — Поганый день стал еще хуже.</p>
  <p>В голове у Питера загрохотало.</p>
  <p>— Иди, куда шел, Малфой, — резко ответила Гермиона, и Питер сразу понял, что противный блондин последний, кого она хотела бы видеть.</p>
  <p>— Да я и иду вообще-то. Иду в свою чистую гостиную, а мне под ноги попадается всякая грязь, — едко протянул Малфой и демонстративно тряхнул ступней, будто вляпался во что-то и пытается от этого избавиться.</p>
  <p>Двое громил, в окружении которых он стоял, глумливо заржали.</p>
  <p>Теперь в голове Питера не просто грохотало, в ней будто бы разорвался снаряд. Ярость затопила каждую клетку его тела. Такого обращения с Гермионой он не мог стерпеть!</p>
  <p>Питер, не думая о последствиях, выпустил паутину. Прикрепился к рюкзаку одного из громил, перепрыгнул на соседнюю стену, а потом обратно. И таким образом, прыгая от одной стены к другой, за считанные секунды закрутил троицу ублюдков в плотный кокон, полностью обездвижив их.</p>
  <p>Слизеринцы заверещали, задергались, будто черви на крючке. Их лица находились так близко друг к другу, что создавалось впечатление, что они надумали целоваться. Гермиона сначала удивленно отшатнулась, а после понимающе выдохнула. Она подняла голову, и Питер махнул ей рукой. Она осуждающе покачала головой, но ее губы изогнулись в легкой, едва заметной, улыбке.</p>
  <p>Раздались шаги, и по лестнице сбежала стайка девушек из Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа, судя по синим и желтым шарфам. Увидев слизеринцев, прижатых друг к другу, они захихикали.</p>
  <p>— Кто-то очень хорошо проводит время, — сквозь смех сказала одна из них. — Теперь понятно, почему они всегда вместе.</p>
  <p>— Не смешно! — злобно рявкнул Малфой, извиваясь всем телом и запрокидывая голову, чтобы не прижиматься лицом к толстым щекам своих дружков. — Лучше помогите нам.</p>
  <p>— Ой, нет, — ответила другая девочка, и вся группа проскользнула мимо. — Помогите себе сами. Вижу, у вас это неплохо выходит.</p>
  <p>Взрыв девчачьего смеха заставил щеки слизеринцев покрыться пятнами.</p>
  <p>— Грейнджер, помоги! Расцепи нас! — приказным тоном потребовал Малфой.</p>
  <p>Гермиона смерила его презрительным взглядом.</p>
  <p>— Я опаздываю, — холодно бросила она и быстро прошла мимо них.</p>
  <p>Поднявшись на следующий этаж и свернув в безлюдный коридор, она прошептала, нет, прошипела:</p>
  <p>— Питер, что ты здесь делаешь?</p>
  <p>— Извини, сам не знаю, зачем вышел, — виновато сказал он, следуя за ней на паутине.</p>
  <p>Ему было невыносимо тяжело врать ей, но и сдавать близнецов он не спешил. Он ведь мог отказаться, значит, сам во всем виноват и отвечать за сделанное ему и только ему.</p>
  <p>— В жизни не поверю, что ты сам вышел! Кто тебя надоумил?</p>
  <p>Питер нахмурился. Черт! Как же не хотелось врать! Как же не хотелось сдавать братьев! Зачем он только вышел? Какой же он неблагодарный и тупой…</p>
  <p>— Это мы его вытащили. Насильно.</p>
  <p>Внезапно объявившиеся за спиной Гермионы близнецы выглядели серьезно, как никогда. Гермиона резко обернулась, волосы хлестнули ее по щекам, она сузила глаза и процедила:</p>
  <p>— Так я и думала! Вы спятили?!</p>
  <p>— Да, спятили. Но знаешь, может быть мы поступили неправильно, но он же сидит в той комнате, как заключенный! — громким шепотом возмутился Джордж. Питер был уверен, что это именно Джордж.</p>
  <p>— Ага, заперли его там и довольны, — тем же возмущенным тоном поддержал брата Фред. — И вообще, ничего страшного не случилось! Сама посмотри, что он творит со своей паутиной! Да ему и мантия-невидимка не нужна!</p>
  <p>— Откуда столько самоуверенности?! — Гермиона крепче прижала к себе учебники. — Не делайте так больше! Если вам плевать на себя, подумайте о Питере! Он — маггл! Если его увидит Амбридж... — голос Гермионы сорвался, и близнецы потупили взгляды.</p>
  <p>— Прости, — ответили они в один голос.</p>
  <p>Гермиона возмущенно тряхнула головой.</p>
  <p>— Все, идите по своим делам! Встретимся завтра, на собрании. Я сама отведу Питера в Выручай-комнату.</p>
  <p>Близнецы как-то странно переглянулись и усмехнулись еще страннее.</p>
  <p>— А ты — со мной, — скомандовала Гермиона, строго глядя на Питера, и поспешила дальше по коридору.</p>
  <p>Прежде чем последовать за ней, Питер посмотрел на близнецов. Они подмигнули ему, а четыре поднятых вверх больших пальца заставили его покраснеть до корней волос. Они точно обо всем догадались.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Гермиона мерила шагами Выручай-комнату точь-в-точь, как ранее это делал Питер.</p>
  <p>— Как ты мог выйти! Ты же понимаешь, что, попадись ты Амбридж, с тобой могли сотворить нечто ужасное! Амбридж ненавидит магглов, презирает. Она даже магглорожденных, таких, как я, готова стереть с лица земли! — с невероятной экспрессией отчитывала его Гермиона.</p>
  <p>— Прости, — виновато блеял Питер.</p>
  <p>— Но, с другой стороны, — продолжила рассуждать Гермиона, — близнецы в чем-то правы. Мы оставили тебя тут, заперли, как в клетке. Еще и надзор приставили. Это… не совсем правильно. Но ведь все для твоего блага! Здесь хотя бы безопасно! Все же тебе лучше не выходить, или же… — она резко замерла и впилась зубами в ноготь большого пальца.</p>
  <p>— Я облажался по полной, — продолжил каяться Питер, с тревогой наблюдая за взволнованной Гермионой. — Я больше носа отсюда не высуну. Честно.</p>
  <p>Гермиона перестала метаться и посмотрела на него, явно что-то решив.</p>
  <p>— Питер, прости, что наорала, — мягко сказала она, возвращая себе самообладание. — Тебе не за что извиняться. Сидишь тут один…</p>
  <p>— Ну, не совсем один. Ко мне целые экскурсии ходят, — улыбнулся он.</p>
  <p>— Этого недостаточно, — Гермиона нахмурилась, задумавшись о чем-то, а после решилась: — Ты не узник. И тебе нужно выходить. Наверное, нам стоит прогуляться. Да, пошли прогуляемся.</p>
  <p>— На улицу? — лицо Питера вытянулось.</p>
  <p>— Да. Поверить не могу, что предлагаю это.</p>
  <p>— Я сделаю все, чтобы никто меня не увидел! — пообещал Питер.</p>
  <p>Гермиона кивнула, и тут же накинула на него мантию-невидимку, которая, по счастливой случайности, оказалась в ее портфеле.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Они опять болтали без остановки, да так, что не хватало времени и воздуха в легких. Столько вопросов, столько ответов и столько историй! Прерваться хоть на секунду казалось преступлением.</p>
  <p>Гермиона провела его по окрестностям Хогвартса, показала поле для квиддича, фонтан и даже Гремучую Иву. А после они пришли к Черному озеру. Нашли на берегу отдаленное место, за высоким кустом глициний, где никто бы не смог увидеть их. Расположившись там, смотрели, как заходит солнце, расплываясь жидким золотом в зеркальной глади озера.</p>
  <p>— В озере живет гигантский кальмар, — рассказала Гермиона. — И русалки. И все почти готово для того, чтобы отправить тебя домой, — последнее предложение она произнесла глухо и как-то безрадостно.</p>
  <p>Питер испытал странную гамму чувств. Скоро он увидит Мэй, мистера Старка, Неда. Опять пронесется над Нью-Йорком на паутине, слушая свист ветра в ушах. Все это радовало его.</p>
  <p>Но почему, если все настолько замечательно и правильно, ему больно?</p>
  <p>Гермиона бросила на него растерянный взгляд и сразу же отвела глаза. Ее бледные тонкие пальцы теребили край мантии, и Питер, сам удивляясь своей смелости, накрыл ее ладонь.</p>
  <p>Гермиона перестала терзать мантию, нервные пальцы расслабились.</p>
  <p>— В любом случае это были невероятные дни. Спасибо тебе за все, Гермиона.</p>
  <p>Питер чуть сильнее сжал ее ладонь. Гермиона придвинулась ближе и опустила голову на плечо Питера. Его сердце забилось в груди, как сумасшедшее. Приятное тепло разлилось от макушки до самых пяток. Стало очень спокойно, будто он погрузился в нирвану. Он переплел их пальцы и тоже склонил голову, касаясь щекой макушки Гермионы.</p>
  <p>Питер знал, что запомнит этот момент на всю жизнь. А что там будет дальше — неважно. Совсем не важно.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Следующим вечером, как и говорила Джинни, в Выручай-комнате было не протолкнуться.</p>
  <p>Вокруг Питера столпилась группа ребят. Все с любопытством смотрели на него, даже вытягивали шеи, чтобы получше рассмотреть новенького.</p>
  <p>— Знакомьтесь, это наш внучатый пятиюродный племянник, — резво соврал Фред. — Он сквиб.</p>
  <p>— Позор нашей семьи, — вторил ему Джордж.</p>
  <p>— Учится в специальной школе для сквибов в Нью-Йорке, — подтвердил Рон. — А здесь проездом.</p>
  <p> — Как видите, он даже не рыжий, — подключилась Джинни. — Но родственников не выбирают.</p>
  <p>Толпа ребят сочувственно загудела. Поверили? Похоже, да.</p>
  <p>— Ладно, времени мало, — Гарри хлопнул в ладоши, обращая внимание присутствующих на себя. — Приступим.</p>
  <p>И пока ребята подготавливались, слушая наставления Гарри, Гермиона подошла к Питеру и сказала ему на ухо:</p>
  <p>— Кажется, все поверили. Ты не обиделся на Уизли?</p>
  <p>— Обиделся? Нет, конечно, нет! — прошептал Питер в ответ. А потом с восхищением добавил: — Я попал в тайное общество внутри тайного общества! Это так круто!</p>
  <p>Гермиона заулыбалась, и Питер тоже.</p>
  <p>— Сегодня мы будем отрабатывать заклинание Патронуса, — поделилась она. — Это очень сильный раздел магии. И очень зрелищный. Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе…</p>
  <p>— Гермиона! — окликнул ее Гарри. — Пора приступать, — с нажимом сказал он и одарил Питера недобрым взглядом.</p>
  <p>— Иду, — ответила она, коснувшись пальцами запястья Питера, отчего по его коже разбежались мурашки.</p>
  <p>— Удачи, — одними губами прошептал он.</p>
  <p>Заклинание Патронуса действительно оказалось очень зрелищным. Из палочек ребят вылетали сгустки или целые облака серебристого пара. Сначала они были совершенно бесформенными, эфемерными. Но вскоре начали обретать форму, превращаясь в очертания животных у самых старательных ребят.</p>
  <p>Питер был восхищен тем, как Гарри справляется с ролью наставника. Он вел себя, как настоящий лидер. Подбадривал и вселял веру в своих учеников. Под его чутким руководством даже палочка Невилла выплюнула из себя крохотный сгусток серебристого света.</p>
  <p>Все захлопали в ладоши, подбадривая его, а Питер, кажется, хлопал громче всех.</p>
  <p>А потом он опять залюбовался Гермионой. Ее Патронус, юркая выдра, побежала по воздуху вокруг хозяйки, оставляя за собой шлейф света, и Гермиона закружилась следом. Ее волосы распушились, глаза сияли, а улыбка была такой невероятной, что у Питера защемило в груди.</p>
  <p>Гермиона, словно почувствовав его взгляд, обернулась. Взмахнула палочкой, направляя выдру, и та побежала по воздуху прямо к Питеру. Он рассмеялся, когда зверек радостно запрыгал перед ним, будто щенок, просящий поиграть с ним.</p>
  <p>Питер хотел наклониться к выдре, но тут его будто окатило ледяной водой. Паучье чутье подало сигнал тревоги. Очень сильный сигнал. Питер мгновенно ринулся к Гарри, который наставлял какого-то младшекурсника.</p>
  <p>— Гарри! — позвал его Питер, схватив за рукав мантии. — Надвигается угроза. Что-то произойдет сейчас! Будь наготове!</p>
  <p>Гарри не стал спорить или сомневаться. В тот же миг пламя свечей в люстре и факелах затрепетало. Раздался первый глухой удар с другой стороны двери.</p>
  <p>Ребята взволнованно заозирались, не понимая, что происходит.</p>
  <p>— Попались, — разочарованно протянул Рон, а потом рявкнул в сердцах: — проклятье!</p>
  <p>Питер, мгновенно оценив ситуацию, притянул паутиной свой костюм. Как назло, именно сегодня он решил одеться, как сквиб, которым его представят Отряду. К счастью, веб-шутеры всегда были при нем. И не простые веб-шутеры, а зачарованные. Близнецы внимательно изучили их, а после объявили, что сделают ему подарок. В итоге они зачаровали их таким образом, что левый веб-шутер выпускал безопасную паутину, которая дезориентировала врага, была почти безобидной и быстро растворялась, не оставляя следов. А вот правый превратили в оружие посерьезней. Теперь сквозь него проходила суперпрочная паутина, которая намертво пригвождала объект к поверхности и очень долго сохраняла свои свойства. И благодаря столь волшебному апгрейду, Питер точно знал, что будет сейчас делать.</p>
  <p>— Я сумею обезвредить тех, кто пробивает стену, — убедительно сказал он. — Когда я сделаю это, собери всех и бегите. Спрячьтесь.</p>
  <p>Гарри кивнул, в его глазах вспыхнула решимость, и Питер понял, что все получится.</p>
  <p>Раздался второй удар, стена пошла трещинами, и плечи участников сборища вздрогнули.</p>
  <p>Питер подбежал к напряженной Гермионе, взял ее за руку и заглянул в глаза.</p>
  <p>— Я успею на время обезвредить тех, кто за стеной. Гарри в курсе. Выведите остальных.</p>
  <p>Гермиона сжала его ладонь и быстро заговорила:</p>
  <p>— А ты постарайся не попадаться никому на глаза. Доберись до женского туалета на втором этаже. Им почти никто не пользуется из-за призрака, что там живет. Но не бойся ее, она безобидна. Жди нас там. Когда все уляжется, мы придем за тобой.</p>
  <p>— Понял, — кивнул Питер. — Пора.</p>
  <p>Едва он успел произнести это, как стена с грохотом развалилась от мощного взрыва. Бетонные блоки рухнули на пол, поднимая плотный слой пыли. Ребята бросились врассыпную, но краем глаза Питер увидел, как Гермиона и Гарри начали координировать толпу, не позволяя им запаниковать и попасться. Это воодушевило Питера.</p>
  <p>Он собрался с мыслями, и время привычно замедлилось. Стремительным рывком он выпустил несколько зарядов безопасной паутины, прицельно залепляя глаза и рты появившимся в проеме людям.</p>
  <p>Пухлая женщина в ядовито-розовой мантии и таком же берете взвизгнула, а в следующую секунду замычала что-то нечленораздельное. Паутина плотно склеила ей губы. Питер догадался, что это и есть та самая стерва Амбридж. Ученики, сопровождавшие ее, в числе которых был Малфой с прихвостнями, бестолково закружились, не понимая, что происходит.</p>
  <p>Питер выпустил следующие заряды паутины, теперь уже те, которые братья зачаровали на прочность. С ее помощью он быстро и надежно прилепил Амбридж с ее Инспекционной дружиной к стенам. И, пожалуй, даже перестарался немного, потому что залепил их так плотно, что выглядывали лишь головы, ступни и ладони. Их палочки бесполезной грудой рассыпались по полу, и Отряд Дамблдора, полным составом покинувший Выручай-комнату, безжалостно потоптался по ним.</p>
  <p>Питер бросился следом. Прицепился к потолку, чтобы не нарваться на других студентов или преподавателей, и направился на второй этаж.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Питер провел в женском туалете не так много времени, но эти минуты, видит Бог, были незабываемы. Ворвавшись внутрь, он первым делом начал извиняться, но быстро понял, что в туалете никого нет. Не веря своему счастью, он забежал в дальнюю кабинку и захлопнул дверцу.</p>
  <p>Перевел дух и начал стаскивать с себя одежду, намереваясь переодеться в костюм. Когда он снял с себя почти все, оставшись в трусах и носках, кабинку заполнило хихиканье. Он вскинул голову и пораженно замер.</p>
  <p>Сквозь хлипкую дверь просочилась призрачная голова. Питер застыл, парализованный ужасом. Он уже видел здесь призраков, но оставшись один на один с одной из них, запаниковал.</p>
  <p>— Эм, привет, — осторожно поздоровался он.</p>
  <p>— Привет, — ответил призрак. Это была девушка в очках с толстыми линзами.</p>
  <p>Питер вспомнил слова Гермионы о том, что в этот туалет мало кто ходит из-за скверного призрака. Видимо, это она и есть. Надо быть начеку.</p>
  <p>— Ой, а кто ты такой? — прохихикала девушка-призрак, бесстыдно рассматривая Питера. — Новенький?</p>
  <p>— Я Питер. Сквиб. Сквиб из семьи Уизли. Их позор.</p>
  <p>— А я Миртл. Плакса Миртл. Привидение.</p>
  <p>— Рад познакомиться, Миртл.</p>
  <p>— А что ты делаешь в женском туалете? — ее взгляд заскользил по нему, прощупывая с ног до головы. Питер попытался прикрыться зажатым в руках костюмом, но тот мало что закрывал.</p>
  <p>— Зашел переодеться.</p>
  <p>— Так переодевайся, — вновь хихикнула она и подалась вперед.</p>
  <p>Теперь из двери торчала не только ее голова, но и плечи. Она была так близко, что по коже Питера пробежал мороз.</p>
  <p>— А можно я это сделаю один? Ты не могла бы отвернуться?</p>
  <p>Девушка скривила губы и злобно прищурила глаза.</p>
  <p>— Нет! — истерично завопила она. — Переодевайся прямо сейчас! Или я закричу, что в женском туалете мальчик, и сюда сбежится вся школа!</p>
  <p>— Нет! Не нужно! — умоляюще воскликнул Питер. — Я переоденусь. Только не кричи.</p>
  <p>Она опять захихикала, и Питер, чувствуя себя крайне зажато и несчастно, стал натягивать костюм. Миртл не сводила с него призрачных глаз, что-то напевая себе под нос и покачивая в такт головой.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Гарри, Рон и Гермиона ворвались в туалет и своим появлением спасли Питера от Миртл, которая кружила вокруг него, а один раз даже пролетела сквозь. Это было жуткое ощущение, внутренности словно заморозило. Поэтому, когда открылась дверь, Питер облегченно выдохнул.</p>
  <p>Миртл надула губы и с воем бросилась в унитаз.</p>
  <p>— Питер, это было незабываемо, — смеялся Рон, держась за живот. — Они там так и висят — прилепленные к стене. Мычат что-то. Твоя паутина вообще не поддается никаким чарам. Филч отдирает их вручную.</p>
  <p>— Не думаю, что кто-то из преподавателей всерьез пытался избавиться от паутины при помощи чар, — рассудительно заметила Гермиона. — Но, стоит признать, паутина крепкая.</p>
  <p>— Это все Фред и Джордж, — объяснил Питер. — Они зачаровали веб-шутеры на прочность и бесконечный запас. Еще дали странный батончик, но я не стал его есть.</p>
  <p>— И правильно, — согласился Рон, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы. — Не ешь ничего, что они предлагают. Потому что это всегда, скорее всего, эксперимент, в котором ты — подопытный.</p>
  <p>— Это все очень познавательно, но у нас совсем нет времени, — резко оборвал Рона Гарри. — Питера надо отправлять домой прямо сейчас. Когда Амбридж и ее ищейки освободятся, спрятать его уже не получится.</p>
  <p>— Да, ты прав, — согласно кивнула Гермиона. — Все готово. В хижине Хагрида находится портключ, ведущий в дом моих родителей. Они встретят Питера и помогут связаться с Тони Старком.</p>
  <p>— Постой! — воскликнул Гарри. — Как ты сделала портключ, ведущий из Хогвартса? Я думал, мы переправим его с помощью эльфийской магии.</p>
  <p>Гермиона виновато улыбнулась.</p>
  <p>— Дамблдор помог, конечно. Как директор, он может дать разрешение на использование портала из Хогвартса.</p>
  <p>— Ты говорила с Дамблдором? — эта новость почему-то сильно задела Гарри.</p>
  <p>— Совсем немного.</p>
  <p>Гарри тяжело вздохнул, но быстро взял себя в руки.</p>
  <p>— Надеюсь все получится. Пойдемте к Хагриду.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Они вошли в одинокую хижину, расположенную у кромки леса, и навстречу им вышел настоящий великан. Половицы натужно скрипели при каждом тяжелом шаге. Питер запрокинул голову, приоткрыв от удивления рот.</p>
  <p>— О, ребята, вы уже здесь, — прогрохотал великан. — Дамблдор сказал мне, что с вами будет друг. Где же он?</p>
  <p>Питер скинул с головы капюшон мантии-невидимки.</p>
  <p>— О, привет! — в черной густой бороде мелькнула добродушная улыбка. — Питер Паркер, верно?</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>— Я Хагрид. Преподаватель, — он гордо выпятил огромную грудь.</p>
  <p>— Приятно познакомиться, Хагрид.</p>
  <p> — Садись давай, надо подкрепиться перед перемещением.</p>
  <p>И он усадил гостей за круглый кухонный стол. Стулья были такими высокими, что Питеру пришлось подпрыгнуть, чтобы сесть. Тут же перед ним появилась кружка с чаем размером с небольшое ведро. Следом примостилось блюдо с гигантскими кексами, похожими на обломок скалы.</p>
  <p>— Кексик? — любезно предложил великан.</p>
  <p>— Да, спасибо, — Питер с энтузиазмом взял предложенный кекс.</p>
  <p>— Сначала в чай его обмакни, — посоветовал Рон и шепотом добавил: — иначе зубы сломаешь. Серьезно.</p>
  <p>Питер вымученно улыбнулся, глядя на довольного великана. Обижать его совсем не хотелось. С трудом разломав кекс на несколько частей, он опустил одну из них в горячий чай.</p>
  <p>— Ну как? — выжидающе смотрел великан. — Весь вечер пек, ждал вас.</p>
  <p>— Очень, — Питер с трудом проглотил кусок и даже сохранил лицо, — вкусно.</p>
  <p>Великан засиял.</p>
  <p>— Хагрид, защита снята? — перешла к делу Гермиона, от волнения ерзая на стуле.</p>
  <p>Великан взял в руку потрепанный зонт и ткнул острием в скрюченный подсвечник, стоящий на пыльном камине.</p>
  <p>— Готово. У вас десять минут на прощание.</p>
  <p>Гермиона встрепенулась, выпрямила спину и заговорила очень быстро:</p>
  <p>— Подсвечник — это порт-ключ. Портал. Ты возьмешься за него, и он перенесет тебя в дом моих родителей. Возможно, будет немного неприятно, но ты справишься. Скорее всего будет похоже на ту воронку, в которую тебя засосало рядом с Вулворт-билдинг. Мои родители ждут тебя и все знают. От них позвонишь тете и мистеру Старку. И Питер…</p>
  <p>— Да?</p>
  <p>Гарри, Рон и Гермиона переглянулись. Эти их гляделки стали для него такими родными, что сложно было поверить, что скоро он все забудет: огненные волосы Рона, круглые очки Гарри и милую улыбку Гермионы.</p>
  <p>— Мы тут кое-что решили. Все трое.</p>
  <p>— Ага, — подтвердил Рон.</p>
  <p>Гарри молчал, и Гермиона метнула в его сторону сердитый взгляд.</p>
  <p>— Гарри? Мы решили…</p>
  <p>Гарри цокнул, но все же ответил:</p>
  <p>— Мы решили, что не будем стирать тебе память. Придумай для мистера Старка, тети и друзей правдоподобную ложь.</p>
  <p>Питер часто заморгал, не веря, что они действительно сохранят его воспоминания. Он понял, что это высочайший уровень доверия, и он ни за что его не предаст.</p>
  <p>— Скажу, что меня похитил Фиск. Это один придурок с кучей денег. Он мог бы что-то такое сделать.</p>
  <p>— Мы рассчитываем, что наш секрет останется в тайне, — Рон выглядел непривычно серьезно.</p>
  <p>— Обещаю, — в тон ему ответил Питер.</p>
  <p>— Ну-с, ребятки, давайте, поторапливайтесь, — засуетился Хагрид.</p>
  <p>Питер соскользнул со стула и подошел к камину, троица застыла возле стола, а Хагрид тактично отошел вглубь хижины.</p>
  <p>Рон подошел первым.</p>
  <p>— Ну это… Не люблю прощания. Короче, Пит, хоть ты и паук, но с тобой приятно было иметь дело. Надеюсь, еще увидимся, — он открыто улыбнулся и протянул руку.</p>
  <p>— Я тоже на это надеюсь, Рон, — Питер интенсивно ответил на рукопожатие.</p>
  <p>— О, и кстати, — спохватился Рон, похлопав себя по карманам мантии. — Луна, какого-то тролля, выловила меня в коридоре и сказала обязательно отдать тебе это, — он протянул Питеру длинную цепочку, с нанизанной на нее бутылочной пробкой. — Знать не знаю, что это. Она сказала, ты поймешь.</p>
  <p>Питер с улыбкой взял подарок и тут же повесил его на шею.</p>
  <p>— Это талисман.</p>
  <p>Рон закатил глаза и на прощание буркнул что-то про чокнутую парочку. Следующим подошел Гарри. Он, в отличие от Рона, не улыбался.</p>
  <p>— Удачно добраться до дома, — сухо сказал он.</p>
  <p>Питер решил, что на этом все, но внезапно Гарри протянул руку.</p>
  <p>— И спасибо тебе, Паркер. Ты очень помог нам. Если я был козлом — прости. Надеюсь, следующая наша встреча состоится в более радостные времена.</p>
  <p>Питер пожал руку Гарри. Он хотел многое сказать ему. К примеру, что сочувствует Гарри, что понимает его. Сказать, что он настоящий лидер и пример для подражания. Но промолчал и просто кивнул. А когда рукопожатие распалось, и Гарри развернулся, Питер не выдержал и ляпнул:</p>
  <p>— Ты победишь его.</p>
  <p>Гарри вздрогнул, медленно оборачиваясь.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, но ты не можешь знать наверняка, — сдержанно заметил он.</p>
  <p>— Могу, — отважно заявил Питер, словно ему известны все тайны вселенной. — Это мне мозгошмыги сказали, — на выдохе выпалил он, и Гарри приподнял брови, глядя на Питера, как на идиота, но тот и не думал отступать. — Тебе ведь известно, что у нас примерно одинаковое количество мозгошмыгов, да? Так вот, мои провели разведку. И судя по их отчету, ты непобедим. И круче тебя нет никого.</p>
  <p>Губы Гарри сначала дрогнули, но спустя секунду растянулись в полноценной улыбке. За все время, что Питер пробыл в Хогвартсе, он впервые увидел, как Гарри улыбается.</p>
  <p>Последней подошла Гермиона. Рон кашлянул, но не двинулся с места. Тогда Гарри схватил его за предплечье и отвел в сторону.</p>
  <p>Гермиона замерла напротив и грустно улыбнулась.</p>
  <p>— Скоро будешь дома, — очень тихо сказала она. — С семьей и друзьями.</p>
  <p>— И все благодаря тебе, — также тихо ответил он.</p>
  <p>Гермиона заметила талисман из пробки на его шее и усмехнулась.</p>
  <p>— Я же говорила тебе, что мозгошмыгов не существует.</p>
  <p>— Я знаю, просто решил подстраховаться. Не хочется заработать размягчение мозга.</p>
  <p>Гермиона подняла на него глаза, и Питер осекся. Что он там сказал? Не хочет заработать размягчение мозга? Кажется, он его уже заработал… От одного только взгляда Гермионы все мысли Питера превращались в желе, и он вообще переставал соображать.</p>
  <p>— Питер…</p>
  <p>— Я никому, никогда и ни за что не выдам ваш секрет, — с чувством пообещал он, почему-то решив, что ее беспокоит именно это.</p>
  <p>— Я тебе верю.</p>
  <p>Вдруг на Питера накатила такая чудовищная волна отчаяния, что захотелось завыть. Он знал, что эта встреча может быть последней. Возможно, он больше никогда не увидит Гермиону, не заговорит с ней, не услышит ее смех. Осознание этого отозвалось резью под ребрами, и Питер понял, что не может расстаться просто так.</p>
  <p>— Слушай, а может обменяемся телефонами или логинами в Фейсбуке? — предложил он.</p>
  <p>— Ты же сам видел, что в Хогвартсе все это не работает.</p>
  <p>— Видел, — удрученно вздохнул Питер.</p>
  <p>— Но я же из семьи магглов, — напомнила Гермиона. — На каникулах я с пользой применяю все маггловские изобретения. Поэтому, — она сунула руку в карман мантии и достала клочок пергамента, — я уже записала здесь адрес электронной почты и телефон. Соцсетями я не пользуюсь.</p>
  <p>Питер взял пергамент дрожащей рукой, не веря собственному счастью. Он хотел было рассыпаться в восторгах, но Гермиона положила ладонь на его плечо, подалась вперед и коснулась его щеки мягкими губами, вышибая из легких весь воздух.</p>
  <p>Питер даже пошатнулся от нахлынувших на него чувств. А потом решился на отчаянный шаг, соизмеримый, по его мнению, с прыжком в жерло вулкана. Он обязан сделать это. Обязан. Ведь неизвестно, когда они увидятся вновь. И если он не решится сейчас, то никогда не простит себя.</p>
  <p>Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, он коснулся щеки Гермионы ладонью, притягивая ее ближе, и прижался губами к ее губам. Гермиона не отстранилась, лишь выдохнула, крепче сжимая его плечо.</p>
  <p>Питер услышал язвительный комментарий Рона, но совсем не разобрал слов. В голове у него взрывались хлопушки, засыпая весь мир цветным конфетти, а под ребрами будто бы распускались цветы.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>